


Ceremony

by orphan_account



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't have a beta, i wont write a 500 word essay but i write this????, im a bad writer though so dont expect too much, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaewon gets what he never (verbally) asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. hi :)  
> 2\. i am not a good writer  
> 3\. this is my first smut ever  
> 4\. this is my first fic since grade 5 (but shhhhh we don't talk about those)  
> 5\. this takes place on the first day of Jaewon training at yg ent.  
> 6\. enjoy!!!!

Jaewon gets what he never (verbally) asked for.

He thought he was going to go to the trainee building first, but here he is, in front of the actual YG building, looking like a dumbass because the machine doesn’t have his fingerprint. Samuel isn’t beside him anymore, which means he doesn’t have the guts to do anything and Minho mentioned that he was going to be flying to Japan today and he’s not fucking answering the phone. Jaewon stares at the finger pad for a few seconds, as if looking at the stupid piece of machinery is going to solve his problems.

And it does.

Oh.

He looks up and something goes off in his mind. It might be relief but it’s probably just annoyance.

And Mino has got to be the biggest douche bag in the history of Jaewon’s contact list because there he is, looking stupid(ly good) as usual in his colourful, baggy clothe that Jaewon would never, ever wear and hat with something hanging off of it. Today, that something is a loop going through the left edge of his black snapback and Jaewon smirks a bit as the ring bangs against the glass door before Minho gets the chance to open the door.

“Sorry, I wanted to see your reaction,” Mino breaks out in a blinding smile as he finally lets Jaewon in and proceeds to drag him up 7 flights of stairs. Somewhere between the 3rd and the 4th, Jaewon gets tired and Mino offers to piggyback him. Jaewon sprawls across Mino like a rag doll and Mino continues up the stairs. “Sorry, the elevators are being renovated,” Mino apologises for the second time in a matter of 5 minutes and Jaewon doesn’t say anything because he is still trying to catch his breath. YG must have worked Mino hard for him to carry Jaewon this easily. 

Just after Jaewon spots the sign that says 6th floor, he feels someone’s hand on his ass. It tries to grab on to whatever meat he was supposed to have there but Jaewon is a skinny kid and there really isn’t any. “You need to squat,” Minho deadpans and finally drops the smaller kid off his back as the two of them arrive at the 7th floor, effectively detaching the hand toughing his butt. “Some people want to meet you and then we need to proceed with the ‘new trainee ceremony,’” Minho explains and Jaewon gulps, because they never mean anything good.  
He never had a big build and the fact that he was good looking didn’t matter because there is a patch of time in his life where puberty hadn’t happened yet. Girls still thought boys had cooties and the more athletic, slightly older kids preyed on younger kids; kids like Jaewon. The last “ceremony” he went through involved marker all over his face and a picture for “security” purposes. 

Unfortunately, Minho grips his hand hard as he leads Jaewon through unfamiliar hallways and opens a door that leads to a recording studio with semi-familiar equipment and 2 hooded figures whose sweaters could not hide their bed hair.   
“Yo, B-one and B-two, we have Jae-one here,” Jaewon nearly chokes on Minho’s horrible pun and coughs a bit as Hanbin and Jiwon reveals themselves.

“WHAT’S UP!” Bobby hollers in English and thank whichever deity the room is soundproof. Jaewon has only met Minho and Hanbin before but this is the first time he has seen the winner of show-me-the-script-3 this close and the huge, genuine grin Jiwon has plastered on his face is a bit scary. Just a tiny bit.  
He proceeds to pull Jaewon into a hug.

Jaewon is NOT a hug person.

And shouldn’t Jiwon be bowing and speaking formally to him? Jaewon technically debuted with 1punch before ikon AND he’s older than the rabbit-teethed boy. Oh well, that’s what you get for leaving. Jaewon can’t stop that tiny bit of bitterness from slipping into his mind and Hanbin notices that Jaewon looks sullen or something because suddenly he looks concerned.

“Awww, is our One baby worried about our ceremony?” Hanbin’s voice comes out with 7 layers of mockery laced into a masterfully weaved web of fake sympathy, “don’t worry, no one will see the bruises.”

Fuck. Jaewon forgot about the reason he is here. He’s going to be beat up but the boys are going to find a way to hide it. Suddenly, Hanbin doesn’t look like the same person that he got chicken with just a few days ago. Maybe Jaewon physically tenses or his eyes start to wobble because Hanbin’s tone sounds much more genuine this time, “it’s okay, no one’s going to bite unless you want someone to.”

It’s a freaking sexual innuendo but Jaewon visibly relaxes because it’s sex and not fighting and Jaewon is more than okay with sex.

It’s not until then that Jaewon notices a few things. He is the shortest amongst the 4 of them, and while both the members of ikon are only about an inch or two taller than him, they fill out their clothe more. He might like that a bit more than he should.

“So are you okay with this?” Minho asks and the shortest nods slightly before stepping a bit closer to the ikon boys. They are breathing a bit heavier and Jaewon is probably feeling a bit too giddy that he has an effect on the two guys. He places a hand on the drawstring of Jiwon’s sweats but doesn’t pull, reaching in for a kiss instead. Jiwon gives it to him, not holding back on tongue. It’s awkward because Jaewon went for a more innocent version of the kiss but his mouth is drawn open by Minho’s tongue tracing behind his ear and Jaewon gasps, giving Bobby the opportunity to shove his tongue in. 

Someone is pulling at Jaewon’s shirt and he looks down to see Hanbin’s hands trying to get his shirt off. He looks slightly pissed and a bit more turned on so Jaewon complies and throws both his sweater and his shirt off at once, right into Minho’s face. Although it was never intended, Minho read this accident as a cue to take off his shirt and no one complains at his mistake because wow Mino’s tattoo is hot.

Jaewon stares for a few moments too long, trying to take in all the details of Mino’s skin but his attention is brought back to the ikon members when ikon’s leader also throws off his tank top.

Jaewon definitely has a tattoo kink. He tries to imprint the words on Hanbin’s chest into his mind but gives up because what the heck is “Nihilism?” So he latches onto the tattoo with his mouth, tracing the word with his tongue. Hanbin looks down at Jaewon and lightly pulls his hair, dragging him lower to the ink partly hidden by Hanbin’s sweatpants. Jaewon actually recognises some of the words but it’s too long for him to focus on linking the letters together to find a meaning but continues to trace and suck the ink.

Jiwon starts to attack Jaewon’s ear and bites the lobe of his left ear. Jaewon yelps and Jiwon snickers and proceeds to kiss his neck. “Gonna mark you kid, you okay with that?” he mumbles against Jaewon’s skin and the latter just nods a yes because now is not a good time to unleash his fury at Jiwon’s informal speech.

He sucks HARD. It might be a bad thing because it’s going to bruise and Jaewon doesn’t own any turtle necks but at the moment, he just indulges in the feeling of teeth and tongue because even though Jaewon wants to remind himself that’s saliva on his skin and it’s supposed to be gross but there are more gross things in sex that are only hot during sex(like dick to dick contact).

It’s only until when Minho tugs at Jaewon’s hair that he realises that his mouth has gone slack and there’s spit running down his mouth. Hanbin ducks down and clashes their mouth together and Jaewon notices that the other has his pants pooled around his feet. Jaewon drops to his knees, thankful to whoever furnished the room for carpeting only to be pulled back onto his feet. Bobby tugs Jaewon’s pants down with his mouth and he looks sinful and slightly submissive but the 2 of them can work on that another time. Jaewon is then forced onto his knees again and he stares at Hanbin’s boxer briefs deciding whether or not to use his mouth because damn those are a designer brand. Jaewon ends up using his hands because he’s not sure he’s coordinated enough to pull the boxers down without some skin attached to it. Hanbin’s dick nearly smacks Jaewon in the face. In fact, it grazes his face as he tries to dodge Hanbin’s hard on.

“I call his mouth,” Hanbin exclaims and geez, Jaewon never asked to be claimed like an object. Hanbin guides his dick to Jaewon’s mouth but Jaewon just lets it rest on his lip with a look of defiance on his face. Hanbin literally coaxes the other boy’s mouth open and only then does Jaewon take his dick in until it hits the back of his mouth.

“I call his ass,” Minho smacks Jaewon’s ass once. He can’t even curse at the winner member anymore because his mouth is full so he flips him off.

“Where do I put my dick then? He’s a dude; he only has 2 holes that can fit a dick in it,” Jiwon complains and this time Jaewon is done with the stupidity coming out of all of their mouths. He motions Jiwon to face him and when he does, Jaewon slaps him HARD.

Hanbin giggles a bit and pulls Jiwon back up by the hair. Jaewon takes a deep breath through his nose and starts trying to take more of Hanbin’s member down his throat but he chokes a bit as what feels like two of Mino’s fingers goes in his ass. 

“Definitely not a virgin. Might even play with himself,” Mino concludes when he pushes a third finger in. Jaewon just tries to focus on blowing Hanbin because Mino’s guess is right and he only feels a small stretch. He feels another two fingers pushing at his entrance and they feel softer and slightly thinner than Mino’s. Jiwon also pushes his finger in and Jaewon is finally feeling the pain. Hanbin cups Jaewon’s face and kisses his forehead as if to comfort him but that’s not a big enough distraction and Jaewon continues to grimace. He relaxes and his mouth goes slack though when someone crooks their finger and finds his prostate.

“He’s so … quiet,” Hanbin remarks through slightly ragged breaths. Jaewon only gasps a bit when a finger finds his prostate again but he collapse forward and chokes on Hanbin’s dick again. Only then do the other 2 boys remove their fingers and one of them pushes in.

Jaewon can’t identify who it is because he’s never seen any of their penises before today. Fortunately (?), Jiwon pops up beside Jaewon and sits down cross-legged and using whatever logic he musters up, Jaewon comes to the conclusion that Minho is the one behind him. Jiwon proceeds to lift up Jaewon’s hand and Jaewon nearly bangs his face against the floor, taking Hanbin’s dick with him. That wouldn’t be good in any situation, unless, well, if the goal was to kill Hanbin and handicap his ability to bring children into the world. Once Jaewon gains his composure, he wraps his fingers around Jiwon’s member and starts jacking him off, hoping that it’s working because he can’t see if he’s doing it right.

“Jae, you okay, I … I’m gonna cum soon, I sorta need to … well more….want to ….fuck,” Hanbin keeps pausing as his dick pushes against the back of Jaewon’s throat, “FUCK your mouth,” he finally finishes and before he gets a response, grabs more of Jaewon’s hair and thrusts hard into Jaewon’s throat, causing his throat to constrict. Hanbin repeats the action and Jaewon never gets a proper chance to breath, leaving him light headed. He sort of notices that Minho’s pace is also getting more eratic and Jiwon’s moans are getting louder but Jaewon is really only focused on his own release. 

A loud grunt pierces the air as Jiwon cums, flinging the sticky substance all over Jaewon’s hand. Hanbin also pulls out of Jaewon’s mouth and leaves his mark on Jaewon’s face. Jiwon collapses onto the ground but reaches over for Jaewon’s dick and suddenly everything is too much. Jaewon’s vision is blurring and his orgasm is ripping through him. The world turns white with black splotches and fuck, nothing can describe the ectasy coursing through his blood. It’s not until he calms down with his face in the carpet does he realise that Minho came too inside him. 

They’re all lying on the carpet of the recording studio. Jaewon surprises himself when he’s the first to speak, “so, what’s the point of this entire thing?”

Minho rolls over and drapes his arms over Jaewon, “You’re ours now.”

“Or at least part of us,” Hanbin adds.

“Who else went through this?”Jaewon vaguely motions in the air, referring to the ceremony.

“Well, pretty much every legal kid in both teams, but nobody was legal when they joined the company so this is usually their adult ceremony,” Minho explains, “but you’re special because this is like your welcome party.”

“You’re special,” Jiwon repeats, grinning at Jaewon. His tone is almost mocking. It might not have been but Jaewon has had enough of this kid.

Jiwon gets slapped again.

It doesn’t matter if Jaewon was the one supposed to be marked. People only notice the blue hand mark on Jiwon’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> asjhfcnasyesrioseanyasindhfk;aaf  
> you made it to the end!!!!!  
> how did you do that?????  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!  
> sahdfhaksdhgdscskfjmskfjm;sd
> 
> sorry :)


End file.
